


Good Boy, Buck

by TilTheEndOfTheLinePal



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Begging, Dom/sub (light), Fainting, First Time, First for Steve, First time being intimate, Hair Kink, Hair Pulling, Heavy Petting, Kissing, Love, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, New Relationship, New love, Not really a first for Bucky, Orgasm, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Smut, Steve and Bucky are a new couple, Steve is a virgin, Steve's Washington DC apartment, Warm kisses, Winter hasn't had an orgasm in a very very long time, blanket, fireplace, handjob, heavy kissing, light dom/sub play, mention of masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:59:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3148370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TilTheEndOfTheLinePal/pseuds/TilTheEndOfTheLinePal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier)) So, Steve is a virgin.  Bucky isn't.  Steve and Bucky just recently fell in love and neither have had a male/male relationship before.  A heavy make-out session turns more intimate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy, Buck

Good Boy, Buck  
by TilTheEndOfTheLinePal

Steve and Bucky were making out heavily, as if they were two horny teenagers hoping and praying to god that one of their parents wouldn't walk in on them. 

Although, really, Steve and Bucky were actually each 27 years old (mentally, at least; their physical bodies were literally 98 years old). Captain America had just been released from the hospital finally after his epic battle with The Winter Soldier on the helicarrier, and Sergeant Winter had snuck into Steve's Washington, D.C., apartment the previous night. Steve had taken care of Bucky, had popped his shoulder back into place and had fed him and comforted him. 

Steve Rogers and James Barnes had never had *that* kind of relationship before, but they had happened to fall in love the previous night. They had shared a warm and sweet first kiss. Their affections for each other escalated rather rapidly, however. Steve just couldn't keep his hands off of Bucky, which was so, so strange for him. Steve had never, ever been attracted to a man before. The two best friends were in uncharted territory, but it still strangely felt so right, so at home. 

Bucky was lying on his back on a warm, thick blanket on the floor in front of the apartment's active fireplace. His metal hand was resting behind his head and his normal hand trailed along Cap's thick bicep. Steve lay on his side on Bucky's left side, his head propped up on his hand, elbow on the floor. Steve ran the fingertips of his free hand under Bucky's white undershirt, loving the feel of his fellow soldier's defined abdominal muscles and the delicious feel of the coarse hair between Bucky's navel and groin. 

Steve mumbled against Bucky's lips, "Who taught you how to kiss like that, huh?" 

The lighthearted scoff escaping Bucky made Steve smile. Bucky was so incredibly warm, his body temperature was off the charts crazy high. 

Opening his eyes only halfway, Bucky murmured, "When's the last time *you* ever kissed anyone, Steve?" 

Blushing, Steve met Bucky's gaze. Unable to suppress a grin, he said rather quickly, "I might have kissed Peggy Carter... And, Black Widow, but it wasn't much of a choice with her." 

"Hmm..." So, yeah, maybe a tiny hint of jealousy shone in Bucky's beautiful dark blue eyes. With a full smirk, Bucky said honestly, "Yeah, I, uh... I kinda shot Natasha once upon a time." 

"Oh, god..." Steve pinched the bridge of his own nose, but still smiled and laughed softly. Black Widow had told Steve that fact, but it was still hard to think about. 

"Hey..." Bucky whined, noting that Steve had pulled his hand away. "I didn't say you could stop petting me..." 

"Hey, now," Steve teased, but did return his hand under Bucky's shirt. "I'm the captain here. I give the orders." 

His voice husky again, Bucky said, "Kiss me again, Rogers... Please..." 

Steve couldn't say 'no' to a request like that. Another round of affectionate kissing began, but things began to get hot and heavy again as both soldiers' hormones started raging once more. The soldiers were in their pajamas, lying on the floor of Steve's warm apartment. 

Steve trailed his fingertips closer and closer to the thick elastic band of Bucky's black and red plaid boxer shorts. Pulling his head back again, Steve sucked on his own bottom lip for a short while, appreciating the way Bucky tasted on his lips. It was an interesting mix of coffee, cigarettes, and cherry lifesaver candy. 

As if his heart wasn't racing enough, Bucky's heart rate began to skyrocket as he felt Steve's fingers start to toy with the band of his boxers. The Winter Soldier's breaths became shallow and fast. Bucky began to lightly hyperventilate. 

Meeting Bucky's eyes again, Steve finally ran his fingers under the waist of Bucky's boxers and over his lover's hip. "Is this..." Steve hesitated at first, but then asked, "Is this alright?" 

Feeling lightheaded, Bucky uttered an involuntary light moan and whispered a simple, "Yes..." 

"You sure?" Steve asked, his voice deep and seductive, gradually working his fingers closer and closer to Bucky's heated erection. 

Bucky gave a pathetic moan before he suddenly became absolutely still. His normal hand fell from Steve's bicep, falling limply to his own belly. 

"Buck?" Steve asked curiously after a brief pause. Surprised, he took a good look at his boyfriend's face. "Bucky?"

Steve laughed out loud, noting how Bucky's eyes were halfway open and glazed over; his jaw slack, Bucky's mouth had dropped open. It was blatantly obvious that Sergeant Barnes was out cold. While Captain America had recovered in a warm hospital, The Winter Soldier has spent the past week cold, injured, alone, and scared. Bucky's body had been severely stressed; it was really no wonder he fainted just then. 

Still, it *was* rather humorous that Bucky was suddenly out cold. "Oh, my god!" Steve began a full belly laugh. "That's so funny!" 

Taking in a deep breath, Bucky blinked a few times and came to. "What's so funny?" he asked weakly, giving Steve a lost and curious look. 

Still laughing up a storm, Steve said, "I think we need to slow down." 

Absolutely confused, Bucky gave a little laugh as well, but he honestly wasn't sure what was so funny. "Why?" 

"Uh... You might have just fainted there, pal," Steve declared with a big grin on his face. 

"I did not..." Bucky scoffed. "...Did I?" 

"Mmhmm..." 

With a deep whine, Bucky threw his head back and arched his back, extremely sexually frustrated. "Steve..." 

"You're okay, pal," Steve said tenderly with a loving smile, holding Bucky's hand. Steve found himself enamored with how handsome Bucky looked in the firelight, how pretty his long messy hair was, and how sexy he looked breathing through his mouth. 

"Come on," Bucky pleaded. "Please...?" 

The soft look in Bucky's eyes and the begging tone in his voice convinced Steve to resume his advances. "Alright..." Steve said, giving in. "You sure you can handle it?" 

"Mm..." Bucky nodded, licking his lips in anticipation. 

Steve had never been intimate with anyone ever before - man or woman - but, it was nice, now. It was nice to share this moment with a man he adored. Sure, Steve didn't really know what he was doing, but he at least understood what made him feel good. Taking his time and savoring the moment, Rogers began to carefully caress Barnes through the fabric of his boxers, gently massaging his lover. 

"Oh, god, yes..." Bucky whispered, closing his eyes in relief. 

His curiosity getting the better of him, Steve asked gently, "Have you... Have you ever done this before?" 

Opening his eyes again, Bucky matched Steve's light tone, "With girls... yeah." 

Steve tried to stifle a smirk, but was unsuccessful. He gradually deepened the way he caressed Bucky. "How many girls?" 

Bucky lightly rolled his eyes and admitted truthfully, "Uh... four," before quickly adding with a laugh, "But not all at once or anything!" 

Steve laughed as well before he began a full, warm kiss as he bravely ran his hand under the waist of Bucky's boxers again. He carefully circled his strong hand around Bucky's member and very, very slowly began to jerk him off. 

Bucky moaned deeply against Steve's lips and placed his hand against Steve's face, caressing Steve's cheekbone with his thumb. 

After lightly sucking on Steve's bottom lip, Bucky mumbled, "That's so, so nice, Steve... That's so good..." Then, thinking that he should do something in return, Bucky's muscles tensed up. 

"Just relax, Buck," Steve whispered sweetly, feeling Bucky's frustration. "You're alright, I promise. Just enjoy yourself..." 

The soldier did relax and gave in. It was Bucky's turn to be curious. "When was the last time?" 

"For what?" 

"The last time..." Bucky paused, uttering another pleasurable moan. "The last time you came..." 

"Oh... uh... last night. In the shower," Steve admitted truthfully, fully giving admission to the last time he made himself come. 

Bucky's normal hand gripped the blanket underneath him as he was overwhelmingly aware of how incredibly hard he was, how his body was begging and screaming for a release. 

"Oh, yeah?" Bucky asked breathlessly. "What were you thinking about?" 

Steve uttered a seductive little laugh. "This... I was thinking exactly about this... No joke." Absolutely turned on, Steve increased the intensity of his heavy petting, but still kept everything strong and slow. "What about you, pal?" he added. 

For the entire 70 long years The Winter Soldier had been under KGB/HYDRA control, he had never had the chance to have sex with anyone. He *might* have had the opportunity to spend some time alone, but it was very rare. His body was incredibly sex-deprived. 

"I... uh... I don't know," Sergeant Barnes admitted honestly, his heart pounding wildly in his chest. Bucky was convinced Steve could hear his heartbeat. "I really don't know..." 

Captain America really couldn't help but feel sorry for The Winter Soldier, then. Steve leaned down again and began to erotically lick and lightly bite at Bucky's neck as he continued to jerk off his boyfriend. Steve loved the slightly salty taste of Bucky's skin. 

Even though Cap's bites weren't intense, the slight level of pain was most definitely a trigger for Winter. "Steve..." Bucky said distantly. "Can you..." It was so, so hard to ask. "Can you pull my hair?" 

Steve kissed at Bucky's neck for just a little while longer. He was slightly surprised at Bucky's request, but ultimately respected the notion that everyone had their thing. Steve almost immediately gave in, but then realized that Bucky might like...

"Beg for it, Buck..." Steve growled lowly. "I wanna hear you beg." 

Of course Steve Rogers had never done any Dom/sub play whatsoever, but it was so exciting, right then, to try it. It couldn't hurt, right? 

His eyes still closed, Bucky growled right back through clenched teeth, "Fuck you!" 

Steve intensified the grip and up-and-down movement of his hand on Bucky's throbbing cock, but he also embedded his free hand in Bucky's long, thick hair. He didn't pull, however; Steve only held his boyfriend's hair. 

"Beg for it, soldier!" Steve fully used his officer voice. The rapid sound of flesh against flesh was so intoxicating, so fucking incredible. 

"Cap!!" Bucky exclaimed, dangerously close to a release. "Please, Cap, please! Oh, my god, please pull my fuckin' hair!" Bucky begged with all of his heart. He *needed* it, he *needed* Steve to do it. The sergeant was beyond desperate. Pain was Bucky's emotional trigger; pain got Bucky off like nothing else. 

Bucky screamed as Steve finally yanked hard on his hair. He couldn't hold it back any longer. Bucky's orgasm was intense and extremely hard; his entire body tensed up as he gripped that blanket again, threatening to tear it. 

"Ugh!!! Oh, my god, Steve!! Oh, god, yes, fuck yes!!!" Bucky cried out as he rode out his climax, little sparks seemingly flying before his open eyes. 

Steve mouthed a soundless 'Wow' as he watched Bucky. His handsome lover came *a lot*. It was quite obvious that The Winter Soldier hadn't had an orgasm in a very, very long time. 

Bucky's eyes slightly rolled back as he began to calm down again; it was a hell of a ride, though. His chest heaved as his heart continued to pound, hard breaths escaping his lips. Bucky moaned pathetically as Steve comfortingly toyed with his messy hair. 

Steve quietly adjusted Bucky's boxers with his other hand. "You're a good boy, Buck... You're a very handsome boy, you know that?" 

The Winter Soldier was riding out a natural, euphoric hormone-driven high. He could barely speak. "Wh-... what about you, Cap?" Bucky stuttered. "What can I-I... do for y-you?" 

"Shh, shhh..." Cap cooed, soothingly playing with Bucky's hair and massaging his scalp. "You just rest, okay? You deserve it." 

Bucky was unconscious again in seconds. 

Smiling, Steve knew Bucky couldn't hear him now, but he said anyway, "Good boy, Buck..." before resting his head down upon Winter's chest. Of course Steve needed a release, too, but there was time... There was still time. Steve was grateful he finally had his beloved Bucky back, and, now, it was incredible to think of him as his new boyfriend, his new handsome lover.


End file.
